


pink lips, pink lace

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, technically med au but, umm eren wears pink ladies underwear??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“These aren’t mine you-” He turned just in time to see Eren wriggling into his slightly undersized trousers and caught a flash of <i>something</i> before he pulled them over his hips. Something <i>lacy</i> and distinctly <i>pink</i>. Jean’s words dried up in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink lips, pink lace

Monday morning started horribly. It probably couldn’t have gone any worse, and the fact that it was a Monday only added insult to injury. On top of it all, it was his goddamn birthday. So far, Jean hadn’t really had a lot to celebrate about.

First off, Jean woke up half an hour late because Connie had stolen his alarm clock, yet again. It meant that he only had ten minutes to shower and get dressed, only to find everyone had already used up all the hot water. One icy cold shower later, and Jean was running through campus, hair still wet and wearing his t-shirt inside out. He skidded through the doors of the lab with seconds to spare, and was faced with his class giving him the same blank look, all wearing their scrubs. Jean glanced down at his clothes, and back up at the professor, who was giving him the stink eye. _Shit_ , how had he forgotten that they had anatomy first thing on a Monday?

“Sorry, I forgot.” He stuttered out, and managed to give Connie a truly terrible glare out of the corner of his eye. Eren wasn’t there yet, which was a relief. At least Jean’s own lateness would be covered up by Eren’s.

Hanji, their professor, just gave him a stern look over her glasses and jerked her thumb towards the toilet at the back of the room. “Get some spares and be quick.”

Jean tried not to look pathetic as he dashed to grab the first scrubs he put his hands on. He heard the lab door open and Eren’s breezy, “Shit, sorry,” as he closed the bathroom door behind him. A minute later Eren rapped on the door with his knuckle, and Jean opened it to let a grinning, sleep mussed Eren in.

“Fuck, those are ugly.” He snorted, and Jean laughed sarcastically and tugged on the hem of his borrowed scrubs. They were an awful vomit-green, and there was a very suspicious stain on the left ass cheek that Jean had glared at which such force he was surprised it hadn’t disappeared. 

Eren had forgotten his scrubs as well, and was clutching a pair of exponentially less ugly ones in his hands. Jean just turned his back and pulled off his trousers, before folding them up and placing them on top of his shirt. He heard Eren snort when he pulled on the trousers and closed his eyes in irritation.

“Jesus, Jean, you shit yourself?”

“These aren’t mine you-” He turned just in time to see Eren wriggling into his slightly undersized trousers and caught a flash of _something_ before he pulled them over his hips. Something _lacy_ and distinctly _pink_. Jean’s words dried up in his mouth.

“You what, Jean?” Eren was grinning, and the way his hand was resting lightly on his bare stomach was enough to send Jean flipping through a number of x-rated scenes in his head. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“ _Fuck_.” Jean breathed, and clamped his mouth shut when the word came out a lot less aggressive than he’d intended. He crowded Eren against the tile wall, and didn’t miss the way he shivered when his back came into contact with the cold wall. “What are you wearing?”

Eren smirked and thumbed at the waistband of his scrubs. “Are you trying to sext me in person, Jean?” This voice dropped low and teasing, and he tugged on his scrubs just enough that Jean could see a flash of something _definitely_ lacy and pink. 

“Jesus, Eren.” Jean spluttered out. “What the hell are those.”

Eren braced his hand on Jean’s chest and pushed him away slightly, before leaning past him to grab his top off the sink. Much to Jean’s disappointment, he pulled it on, obscuring his bare chest and the hint of lace over his hips. “It’s your birthday, right?”

“Yeah.” Jean muttered, mouth dry. Eren had that look in his eye that he got before a fight, and if Jean didn’t know him well enough he’d be worried he was about to kick off in the lab toilets. Intense and piercing, yeah, Jean knew that look well enough. It was the terrifying look of Eren Jaeger with an _idea_. “Why.”

“Nothing.” He said lightly, and let himself out of the bathroom before Jean could shake the answer out of him. Jean gave himself a few seconds to compose himself before following him out.

After that, it was hard to concentrate on anatomy. Sure, it was more than slightly sobering to Jean’s libido to have a dead guy laid out in front of him, but it didn’t help that Eren kept making unwavering eye contact with him. _Across_ the dead guy. In those too-tight scrubs. At this rate, Jean was going to start associating dead people with wanting to fuck Eren, which would be way problematic. 

It was only after he almost managed to saw his own finger off with the bone saw that Mikasa very gently pushed him to the side to take over. Jean spent the rest of the class peering into the chest cavity and stumbling over passing Mikasa and Armin the right tools. They were supposed to be finding the cutaneous nerves and vessels, but it was all just blurring into Picasso-like jumble in front of his eyes. 

“You think this is a nerve?” Armin muttered, drawing a thin white thread out with a pair of tweezers. Marco looked impressively green. Jean just couldn’t stop staring at Eren’s ass. “I think this is a nerve.” Armin said to himself quietly, and set about with the tweezers once more.

The first thing Jean did when he got back to his shared flat was to scrub the stink of the labs off his skin. It was a pervasive smell in their apartment, a clinging mix of latex and formaldehyde that Jean had mostly grown used to by now. However, if Eren actually did have something planned for his birthday, Jean wanted to make sure he wasn’t smelling of a morgue.

He turned down Marco, Connie and Sasha in joining them in town, even after Sasha offered to buy him birthday drinks. He told them he was doing something with Eren later, and ignored Connie’s raised eyebrows and Marco’s comment of “Play nice.”

It wasn’t until past eight o’clock that Jean was beginning to regret turning down a night out with his friends. Eren hadn’t rung or texted like he usually did. He was probably just teasing Jean earlier and thought it would be funny to string him along a little. Eren was an asshole when he wanted to be.

By nine Jean was putting his nice clothes on and hoping he’d be able to meet up with the group if he left soon enough. They normally lingered at a bar named Oxygen for a while until they were drunk enough to go dancing. If he left now, he’d probably catch them in time.

He heard a thump on the door when he was lacing up his shoes, and grumbled to himself as he went to open it. If it was Eren, he was gonna bitch him out and leave anyway. If it was anyone else, he’d make them join him in town. Jean was determined to have a good birthday.

It was Eren. Of course it was. Standing there looking all ruffled and effortless in a big, washed thin t-shirt. Jean did his best to glare and not wonder if Eren was wearing that little scrap of lace under his jeans.

“Hey.” Eren said easily, like Jean hadn’t been waiting around for him all night. “Can I come in?” 

He shouldered past Jean before he could answer and disappeared around the corner leading to the Jean’s bedroom. After a minute, Jean followed, yelling, “I didn’t even say you could come in, asshole!”

“Yeah, but you weren’t gonna say no, were you?” Eren was stretched out on his bed, his arms pillowed under his head. His shirt had rode up, exposing the bottom of his flat stomach and the line of hair leading into the waist of his jeans. Jean couldn’t see any lace. “What’re you all dressed up for, birthday boy?”

Jean tugged on the bottom of his shirt, a nervous gesture that he wasn’t sure where he’d picked up. “I was gonna go out with Connie and Sasha, actually. Marco’s there too.” He added.

Eren gave him a big, lazy grin and stretched, closing his eyes. “Funny, I just saw Connie.” He exhaled. “He said you’d turned them down to go out for your birthday. They had a big celebration thing planned and everything.”

Jean just grunted, not wanting to let Eren know he’d actually waited around for him. “Yeah, alright, I wasn’t feeling it tonight. Today’s been shitty anyway.”

Eren cocked his eyebrow at him, and stood so he could crowd closer to Jean. He skimmed his nose along Jean’s jaw and laughed when he let out a shaky exhale. To be honest, the mere possibility that Eren was still wearing that lacy underwear was enough to make Jean hard already. Eren hadn’t even kissed him yet. He was officially pathetic.

“That sucks, but it’s kinda lucky.” Eren said, his voice puffs of warm air against Jean’s throat. Jean made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, and Eren pulled Jean down by the collar so they were face to face. His eyes were dark and heavy on Jean’s. “Because I had a surprise of my own for you.”

He kissed Jean then, finally. His mouth was uncharacteristically soft on Jean’s, and it wasn’t until Jean sucked his lip into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it that Eren kissed him properly. He was always a passionate kisser, putting all his energy into the kiss. He was sloppy, too busy kissing Jean to worry about where he put his teeth. Jean pulled away after a second, lips stinging and heavy.

“You know, it’s not a surprise if you show me it.” He muttered, and tilted Eren’s face up as he bent to press a kiss to the skin of his throat. Eren’s reply was a low vibration against Jean’s lips.

“It was just something to keep your interest.” His voice was sardonic, composed. It took a lot to ruffle Eren. Jean, less so. He was already hard and his heart was squeezing against his ribcage. _So he was right_. “Did it?”

“Maybe.” Jean said, and pulled Eren closer to the bed by his waist.

“No way.” Eren stepped back a little from Jean’s hands, and moved so he could push Jean down into a sitting position on the bed. “Your birthday, right?” He tipped Jean a bright smile and bent down to kiss him again. “Stay there, you want a drink?”

He was out of the room before Jean could reply, and he was left scowling at the doorway, alone. “No! Come back!” He could hear Eren clinking around in the kitchen, and hoped to God he wasn’t drinking Marco’s wine. He could get really prickly about his wine. “Don’t drink the wine!”

“I’m drinking the wine.” Eren informed him when he returned, balancing two full wine glasses in his hands. He handed one to Jean, who put it on the dresser and made a mental note to fucking pour it back into the bottle. 

There was a long drawn-out pause, in which Jean clenched and unclenched his hands in his lap, and Eren took a swallow of wine, eyes heavy on Jean. 

“So, what do you want to do for your birthday, Kirschtein?” Eren sauntered closer, getting cocky now he knew all of Jean’s attention was on him. If Jean wasn’t so invested in seeing what was underneath Eren’s innocuous-looking jeans, he’d reply with something witty.

“Come here.” Was all he said, and he leant forward to hook his finger through Eren’s belt loops and pull him closer. Eren moved with him, smirking, the wine in his glass sloshing over the rim to trickle into the webs of his fingers. Jean’s fingers hovered over the buttons of his jeans, and as if in answer, Eren raised the wine glass to his lips with a shit-eating grin. Jean popped the button, lowered the fly.

“Maybe you could take your shirt off?” He said in a low voice, and flushed when Eren laughed at him, a goofy, obnoxious laugh that was in paradox with his previous act.

He gave Jean his wine to hold, and when he’d pulled his shirt over his head, he took it back and drank from it. Jean pulled him closer by his waist, and bent his head to press a kiss to Eren’s flat, lean stomach. Eren eyed him over the rim of his glass, and smirked when their eyes met. Jean caught his teeth on Eren’s hipbone, and sucked a red mark to his olive skin. Eren laughed again, and pushed Jean’s head until he was eye level with Eren’s crotch.

He shot him an acidic look. “Whose birthday is it?” Eren just grinned at him.

Jean had been thinking about pink lace all day, but to be faced with it was a very different thing entirely. The way Eren’s already half-hard cock strained against the front of the pants, how his dark skin looked against the pale pink lace. Jean pushed Eren’s jeans down to his knees and bent to press a kiss to the head of his cock through the rough fabric. He heard Eren inhale shakily, and hooked his fingers under the tight fabric over Eren’s hips, just to feel the indentations the lace had left in his skin. 

“Suits you.” He murmured against Eren’s cock, and flicked his tongue against the fabric, felt Eren’s cock twitch against his tongue. When he glanced up, Eren was looking down at him, lips caught between his teeth and wine glass loose in his hand, the liquid inside threatening to spill in his limp grasp. 

Eren blinked, his eyes refocusing, and shot Jean a smirk with bitten-red lips. “Yeah?” He asked, voice catching. “You like them?”

Jean nodded solemnly. Yes, he liked them. He would die for this pair of underwear right now. He would die and be happy about it because he would still have the image of Eren’s hard cock trapped beneath a thin layer of see-through lace seared into his brain. Yes, Jean liked them.

Eren tipped his head to the side with a smile and watched Jean trace his fingers over the lace gently, reverently. He pressed his lips to Eren’s cock again and again, circling his tongue over the head through the rough fabric until the lace was wet and Eren’s cock was straining against the front.

Abruptly, Eren pressed his free hand to Jean’s shoulder and pushed him back. Jean gave him a sorrowful look that quickly changed to one of dreamy want as Eren stepped out of his jeans and walked over to the dresser. He placed his wine glass down, and paused for a moment. Jean took advantage to admire the absolute splendour that was Eren’s ass in a pair of tight lacy pants, before Eren turned back around and came back to him.

Jean swallowed, and Eren smiled again and tilted his hips towards him. The muscles of his stomach tensed smoothly with the movement and Jean dug his fingers into the swell of Eren’s ass to pull him closer, to scrape his teeth over the taut skin of Eren’s pelvis. The contrast of the dark hair on Eren’s belly against the delicate pink of the lace was enough to make Jean groan and mouth at the waistband of the underwear.

“You wanna take it off?” Eren murmured, weaving his hands through Jean’s hair and tugging slightly on the longer strands. A shiver of heat ran down Jean’s spine at the faint pain and he nipped Eren’s hipbone in retaliation. 

“Never.” Jean said, tipping his head into Eren’s touch as he scratched his fingers over his undercut.

“Okay, do what you like.” Eren said, pulling Jean’s face closer to his cock by his hair. “But you’re incredibly overdressed right now.”

“Don’t care.” Jean muttered, peeling the lace from Eren’s skin carefully until his cock was free for Jean to take into his mouth. Eren let out a surprised exhale and his hands scrabbled in Jean’s hair as he swallowed around his cock before drawing back. The tight lace had left imprints in Eren’s hips and Jean watched his dark skin turn redder before brushing his lips over the marks.

“I think they’re a little small.” Eren said, his voice pitchy as Jean returned his mouth to his cock, curling his fingers around the base and in the lace bunched up under his cock. “I had to guess kind of.”

“They’re good.” Jean breathed, pressing a kiss Eren’s cock before pulling back to look at Eren. He was flushed pink, lips red and open slightly, breathing hard. “You wanna lie down?”

Eren huffed out a laugh, looking pink and breathless and - Jean hesitated to think this with the taste of Eren’s cock in his mouth - _cute_. “This is supposed to be _your_ birthday.” He said mock-sulkily, and scrubbed his hand through his hair. 

“Believe me, this is the best birthday I’ve experienced.” Jean told him, and stood so they could change positions. It wasn’t until he was standing and looking down at Eren spreading himself out on the bed, all long dark limbs and _pink lace_ , that Jean realised how hard he was. Achingly hard. Quickly, clumsily, he stripped out of his shirt and jeans, stumbling as he pulled them over his feet. Eren laughed at him from his position on the bed, and Jean flipped him off before crawling onto the bed to straddle his thighs. He looked down at him, considering, before moving off his legs and twirling his finger in the air. “Turn over.”

Eren flushed red at that, and pulled Jean down for a kiss before he could say anything else. There was the rough scrape of teeth that Jean associated with kissing Eren, then the slow slide of his tongue over Jean’s, sending a sharp electric shock down his spine to pool hot in his stomach. He tasted like wine, and Jean was abruptly very glad he hadn’t left to go out drinking.

“I haven’t even kissed you properly yet.” Eren said by way of explanation, and curled his fingers around Jean’s cock teasingly, stroking him fast and quick before moving away to lie on his front.

Eren’s ass looked almost criminal in the tight underwear, and for a horrifying second Jean was reminded of looking at it in the lab…which meant a boner-killing reminder of a _dead body_. Jean grimaced. Fucking med school.

Banishing the image from his mind, Jean moved to cup Eren’s ass in his hands, pressed his mouth to the small of his back. Eren made a little noise in the back of throat and pressed his hips into the bed as Jean edged the lace down so he could press his lips to the swell of Eren’s ass.

“ _Jean Kirschtein_.” Eren muttered, mock-admonishing. “What on earth are you doing.”

Jean traced his fingers over the imprints of the lace on Eren’s ass, cock twitching at the thought of Eren wearing these all day, tight and pink under his ugly scrubs and his douchey skinny jeans. “What do you think.” He muttered as he pulled them further down and sat back on his knees to push Eren’s legs apart.

This was one of the few things which Eren really got off on. Being spread open like this, Jean licking over him slow and steady. It made him arch into Jean’s mouth, fist his hands in the sheets, breathe ragged and sharp. Jean loved it too, having Eren under him like this, falling apart and whiny and needy.

Eren’s voice was cracked when he whimpered Jean’s name as he curled a hand under himself to touch his cock through the lace, and when Jean realised what he was doing he drew away and groaned. He pressed a kiss to the crease of Eren’s thigh, trailed his lips over the fading indentations from the lace.

“This was meant to be your birthday.” Eren repeated, voice tight as Jean prodded his hip until he rolled over onto his back. He was flushed red down to his chest, and his hand was pressed against the bulge of his cock through his underwear. “I should be dancing around in these pants or whatever.” His voice hitched when Jean brushed his hand away and pressed deliberately against his cock.

“I’ve seen you dance, thanks.” Jean muttered, flicking his gaze upwards to catch Eren’s eyes before he grinned. “This is much more fun.”

He wanted to see Eren come in his underwear, wanted to see him lose it dressed in pink lace and hickeys. He was barely aware of how badly he wanted to get off himself, he just wanted to see Eren arch his back and come. 

“Let me at least suck your cock.” Eren said, looking a lot less wrecked and a whole lot more cunning all of sudden. Jean swallowed, glanced down at Eren’s cock trapped beneath the lace, then back at Eren’s mouth.

“Yeah, alright.” He muttered eloquently, and sat back to watch Eren pull his underwear back up - he shut his eyes at the thought of new imprints on his skin - and settled himself against the headboard.

“Come here.” Eren said, holding out his hands until Jean shuffled forward to straddle his thighs, his hard cock in line with Eren’s mouth. Eren wrapped his hands around Jean’s hips, steadying him and pulling him close to flick his tongue against the head of Jean’s cock. At the touch of his tongue, Jean groaned, suddenly very aware of how turned on he was now that he wasn’t concentrating wholly on Eren in those pants.

“Eren, shit.” He muttered, and reached down to curl his fingers in Eren’s overgrown hair. Eren hummed, pleased, and slid his mouth down around Jean’s cock so abruptly that Jean felt breathless, like he’d been punched in the gut.

Eren loved giving blowjobs. He was distressingly good at it, though, his tongue sure and teasing along Jean’s cock, his mouth wet and hot and good. Experimentally, Jean thrust his cock into Eren’s mouth, and laughed breathlessly when Eren groaned around his cock, the vibrations sending heat crackling in his stomach.

“Yeah?” He murmured, tightening his grip in Eren’s hair and rocking his hips forward again. The answering hum was all he needed, before he thrust into Eren’s mouth again.

After a minute, Eren’s hand pressed against his hipbone, and Jean stopped and let Eren suck his cock in earnest now, no teasing. He stared at a crack near the ceiling and definitely didn’t think about coming in Eren’s mouth. Jean was weak. They hadn’t had much time to themselves for a couple of weeks now, due to exams and other school related bullshit. It didn’t help that Eren was currently sucking his brain out through his cock, either.

“Don’t make me come before you, asshole.” Jean gritted out, staring up at a water stain on the ceiling and trying to work out who lived above him. Two minutes later, Jean was coming into Eren’s mouth with a strangled yelp.

“You’re a fuck.” He muttered dazedly, as he slid off Eren’s lap to pool (or at least, that’s how it felt) across his thighs. Even the sight of Eren’s cock, hard and flushed in his tight underwear, wasn’t enough to stir him. His bones had been turned to liquid, he was about 90% sure.

“You don’t look like you’re complaining.” Eren said lazily, wiggling down next to him and pressing close. His cock was hard against Jean’s and he rocked into him slightly, eyelids turning heavy as he smirked. 

“You know, I’d totally be fucking you right now if you hadn’t made me come already.” Jean pointed out, curling his hand around Eren’s hip so he could roll his hips against his cock, making him gasp and muffle it in Jean’s shoulder. He bit down when Jean did it again, a lazy roll of his hips against Eren’s cock, the lace rough against his bare skin.

“There’s plenty of time.” Eren murmured against his skin, kissing the bite mark and whimpering when Jean snaked his hand down between their bodies to shove the lace out of the way and to take Eren’s cock into his hand.

Jean didn’t reply, just touched him until Eren was thrusting into his hand, fingers twitching on his shoulders and face pressed into the crook of Jean’s neck. When he came, he arched into Jean’s touch, worrying the skin of Jean’s shoulder between his teeth before he moaned, forehead pressed to Jean’s neck. Jean stroked him through it, his lips pressed to the crown of his head, and laughed when Eren shoved his hand away with a feeble hand. He sagged back into the sheets, green eyes wide and glassy on the ceiling. Jean could really relate. After a moment, he pulled his underwear off with a huff and returned to the circle of Jean’s arms.

“You should wear those again.” Jean commented after a period of silence. Eren huffed out a little laugh against his throat and pinched his waist.

“Hey, if they get the reception they got today I think I will.”

Jean thought about pinching him back but decided against it. “I’m glad I didn’t go out with Connie and Marco and everyone.”

Eren laughed again. “Yeah, I bet.”

\-----------

The next weekend Eren went out and bought several different pairs of lacy underwear, because he was an asshole and wanted to make Jean’s life a living hell. He was banned from wearing them whenever they had anatomy, because if there was one thing Jean didn’t want, it was associating Eren in ladies underwear with dead bodies. That would not end happily.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope the sex wasn't too bad sorry if it is um. this is for jean's scared bday but it's a little late hope he doesn't mind.
> 
> hope u enjoyed?? pls tell me if there's any mistakes!!


End file.
